1. Field of Invention
This Invention relates to a hand held multiple use utility knife structure with specific ergonomic features for your fingers and thumb, in relation to the stabilize pivot structure. The knife contains a blade storage area and facilitates a quick open blade exchange, creating a unique tool for almost every field of construction, trades and home use. The design of the said structure provides the user with multiple ways to grip the tool, apply different amounts of pressure, and create leverage. The primary objective of the present invention is to provide leverage thus creating a safer working tool to minimize potentially harmful situations in dangerous heavy and light duty tasks.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior inventions do have rollers or multiple wheels attached to utility knives. Almost all Construction Trades use utility knives depending on the scope of different applications in different industries. An example of Heavy Duty use is the roofing trade in which knives are the base tool for cutting and scoring shingles. Due to the heavyweight material used considerable pressure is exerted in order to cut the material. Thus, the Utility Knife plays an important role in the construction industry.
Innovation with design is needed to maintain safety and proficiency. The ineffective structure of traditional utility knives provides no support or stabilized pivot points with no way to create leverage thus creating a lack of precision cutting. In order to make a simple cut or score in a straight line traditional knives force the user to create leverage by straining the wrist or insure stability by straining the entire arm allowing for harmful situations.
Beyond the traditional utility knives there are several types of trade specific cutting tools. For example: fabric, sewing fabrics, screen splining, and even exacting knives with no heavy duty or multi-use design. Generally these are useful tools when applied to their specific industry or duty application but may be harmful when applied to other industries where proper cutting tools may be necessary.
In conclusion, I have found the need to create a knife with heavy duty, multi-use functions and design to assist in maintaining safety. The main goal asserted is in providing the roofing, sewing, flooring and any other construction industry (but not limited to these specifically) with a utility knife that maintains precision cutting in all heavy and light duty tasks.